digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akiho Rindou
アキホ[http://www.famitsu.com/sp/120712_digimon/ Famitsu: Digimon World Re:Digitize] Suzudou Akiho }} , also known as , is a character in Digimon World Re:Digitize. Appearance Akiho is a teenage girl with fair skin, pink eyes, short pink hair, which is worn in pigtails with white hair ties with a pink line in the middle, and an average-sized bust. She wears a white, sleeveless thigh-length dress, with a pink border in the collar, and a metallic zipper in the neck. The dress is held by a pink clip with four yellow buttons and two white cords, and has an open slit that exposes part of her left breast. She also wears pink and white striped stockings, and gray and pink boots with black soles and pink shoelaces positioned like an " ". She usually carries a pink purse with a metallic opening and a gray strap. Niko finds her more charming than Mirei. Her avatar in Digital Monster is a pink cat head with blue eyes, pink nose, and pink floating cat paws. Description Etymologies ;Akiho Rindou (鈴童 アキホ) Full name officially romanized as "Rindou Akiho" in Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode trailers.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8_uEorgXwNk YouTube: "Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode" Special Movie 1] *'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means "bell child". "Rin" is also shared with Digitorin's name. *'Ja:' . **Akiho can be written 陽, which means "sunshine" or "heaven", possibly a reference to , a Digimon that presides over Holy-species. It can also mean "masculine", in contrast with Niko, which ends in , homophone to , a suffix common in feminine names. Niko and Akiho appear to be designed after an theme, as Niko is partnered to a Gaomon, a blue Digimon whose Mega form, , is associated with the moon, and Akiho is partnered to a Biyomon, whose Digivolution line is mostly composed of Digimon who are red or a variant of it, and whose Mega form, , is associated with light. There also are some moments in Re:Digitize where Taiga must choose which of the two he'll follow. 陽 can also mean "yang principle", further evidencing an yin ang yang theme. **Akiho can be written 愛穂, which contains the kanji for , possibly a reference to Sora Takenouchi, wielder of the Crest of Love in Digimon Adventure, and who is also partnered to a . ;Nyanko Tamer (にゃんこテイマー) Nickname used when playing Digital Monster. *'Ja:' . Japanese onomatopeia for meowing. Cats are very popular in the Internet. *'Ja:' . Common suffix for feminine names. *Nyanko also starts with and ends in , similarly to Niko. *Tamer. A term used for humans partnered to Digimon. In the context of Re:Digitize, a Tamer is a player of Digital Monster. Fiction ''Digimon World Re:Digitize'' (manga) Akiho is a player of Digital Monster. She is the legendary Nyanko Tamer, the game's top ranker, and is partnered to Digitorin. Akiho has been interested in Taiga and Niko for a while, and senses something "weird" from Taiga. One day, while eating at oDanold , she logs in the game, and sends a battle request to Taiga, who accepts. In the , she and Digitorin easily get the upper hand against him and . Taiga's bond with Agumon surprises her, as she thought herself to be the only one who could hear the Digimon's voices. Their battle is interrupted by Black's pursuit to and , which breaks the Colosseum's wall. She challenges Black and the mysterious Tamer, but is easily defeated. After defeats Black, Akiho celebrates along with Taiga and Niko. She and Taiga decide to continue their match another day. Mirei, seeing the strongest Tamer in the world, decides to send her an e-mail with the Digitize Program. ''Digimon World Re:Digitize'' ''Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode'' Notes and references Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon World Re:Digitize Category:Protagonists Category:Undubbed